Naruto 3rd Gen
by Fire Maiden Zera
Summary: Naruto is still the Hokage, and Boruto's generation are now in their early twenties, and becoming senseis to their own genin teams. Himawari Uzumaki has recently become a sensei to Yukino Arashi, Tetsuo Hyuga, and Mamoru Sasaki. The peaceful times that Naruto's Generation fought for are soon coming to an end, it's up to the 3rd Generation to bring those times back.
1. Chapter 1: Genin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction story ever so please review and tell me what I can do better. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Genin

 _Finally!_ Yukino thought as she made her way into the kitchen from her bedroom. _Today's the day I get assigned to my team as a genin!_ She sat down at the table as her brother, Hitoshi, gave her some cereal and milk. He then sat at the table with her and began eating with her. "So, are you excited for today?" he asked.

"Excited! I barely managed to fall asleep on time!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Well, you better hurry, Yukino. You overslept," he said while smiling slightly.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up then? You know what, never mind, don't answer that question. I've got to go!" she said, frantically putting her bowl in the sink.

"I'll be working late at Mrs. Yamanaka's shop today, so you'll have to make dinner yourself," he inserted into her panic. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it Hitoshi, I've got to hurry!" she said while turning from the doorway she was about to go through to her brother. She then caught her headband flying towards her. She immediately tied it around her head but underneath her bangs. "Thanks, Hitoshi!" Yukino yelled while going through the door and down the only thought going through her head was, _I have to get there on time!_

Yukino sprinted to the ninja academy, kicked down the door, then ran into the classroom looking exhausted, and everyone stared at her as she stood at the door. Yukino then looked around the classroom and noticed that the teacher wasn't in there along with half of the students. _Damn it, Hitoshi! Quit doing this to me!_ She thought as she dejectedly walked over to Tetsuo to sit with him.

"So, Hitoshi tricked you again, Yukino?" asked Tetsuo, looking at her with those pale eyes of his.

"Yes, Hitoshi tricked me again, Tetsuo," she said with her head on the desk covered by her crossed arms.

"You really should try to trick him back, sometime," he responded, already knowing what she was gonna say next.

"I've tried so many times, but he always sees through it. It's impossible to trick that man. And also Tetsuo, why are all of your fangirls glaring at me even more than they usually do?"

"It's probably because since we get assigned our teams today, they are all hoping that they're on my team, though they know that we'll probably be on a team together."

"What makes you say that, Tetsuo?"

"For starters, Yukino, we work best with each other, and our fighting styles complement each other. Not to mention that since we know each other so well, we can predict each other's moves."

"That makes sense. So when should class actually be starting?"

"Right about now," said Moegi, their sensei, as she walked through the doors to the classroom. "Congratulations to all of you for graduating from the academy. In a little bit I will tell you about your teams and senseis, but remember this: starting today you are shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and your job is to protect this Village, even at the cost of your life. Okay, now as for your teams…," Moegi continued to talk about Teams 1 and 2, "... on Team 3 will be Yukino Arashi, Tetsuo Hyuga, Mamoru Sasaki-"

"MAMORU'S ON OUR TEAM!" shouted Yukino and Tetsuo in unison rage, standing up.

Moegi sighed. _This happens every year,_ she thought. "Yes he is. Now if you two would please sit down so I could tell you who your sensei is, that would be nice." Seeing as they couldn't really do anything, they sat down. "Thank you. Team 3's sensei will be Himawari Uzumaki. On Team 4…" she then continued to talk about the rest of the teams. "...Okay, that's all the teams. You may leave once I've finished talking. Come back here at one to meet with your sensei. You are free to do what you want until then." Moegi then took her leave, while the students stayed in their seats.

Tetsuo then grabbed Yukino's wrist and dragged her to the door saying, "Come on Yukino, I have some frustrations to work out." With that, they left the classroom of now seething girls to go spar.

They took their frustrations of having Mamoru on their team out on each other, with Tetsuo using the Gentle Fist Technique, and Yukino using her special Water Jutsus, such as her Water Shell Jutsu and Water Blade Jutsu. They stopped at noon to have lunch, then made their way towards the classroom to meet Himawari.

"So Tetsuo, do you know what this 'Himawari' person is like?" asked Yukino, feeling curious.

"I've met her a few times at clan gatherings, and she seems nice. My dad told me though that one time when she was 9, she got really angry and managed to knockout the Hokage for a day," he responded, a little curious to get to know his cousin better.

"Really? Then she seems like an amazing person to be taught under. Can't wait to meet her. But hold on a second. Moegi-sensei said that her last name was Uzumaki. How could she be in the Hyuga Clan?"

"She inherited her mother's Byakugan, though she inherited her father's last name, Uzumaki."

"Ok, that makes sense. So, ready to meet our sensei?" asked Yukino as they stood in front of the doors to the classroom.

"Sure," responded Tetsuo, entering first. Yukino soon followed, and they found a young woman with waist-long, spiky almost, black hair, cerulean blue eyes, and two whisker like birthmarks on either side of her face.

"Oh, you two are early! But it's nice to meet you two, and I'm excited to work with you! Although I've already met Tetsuo a few times," The woman said, approaching them excitedly.

"Tetsuo, who is this?" asked Yukino, backing up nervously.

"Yukino, this our sensei and my cousin, Himawari Uzumaki," responded Tetsuo, although he was a little nervous too.

"Oh, sorry about forgetting to introduce myself to you guys. You must have thought I was crazy or something, huh?" she said, making both Yukino and Tetsuo sweat drop at this and think _No kidding._ "Well since you two are already here, why don't you introduce yourselves to me?" asked Himawari.

"How, don't you already know most of our information?" responded Tetsuo.

"No, not that information. I want to know your names, age, dreams, when you met the others on the team, likes, and dislikes. I'll give an example. My name's Himawari Uzumaki, but my parents and brother call me Hima. I'm 20 years old, and I've already fulfilled most of my dreams. I met Tetsuo first a few years ago, but I've just Yukino now, and I haven't even met Mamoru yet. I like when people make each other happy, and I don't like people who take away other's happiness. Okay now, you go Tetsuo," she said, ending happily.

"My name is Tetsuo Hyuga, I'm 12 years old, and I dream of being a ninja on par with my father. I met Yukino when I was 4 playing at a park, met Himawari-sensei a few years ago, and me Mamoru when I was six." _Sadly,_ he added in his head. "I like people who don't waste time and don't like people who yell non-stop."

"Thank you, Tetsuo. Okay, your turn, Yukino," said Himawari.

"'Kay. I'm Yukino Arashi, I'm 12 years old, and I dream of being recognized for my signature Water Jutsus. I met Tetsuo at a park when I was 4, met, grrrr, Mamoru, when I was six, and met Himawari-sensei just now. I like rational people, and I don't like people who are always late."

"Thank you, Yukino. Why don't we wait for Mamoru here then take off, okay?" said Himawari, who was thinking, _I wonder why these two don't like Mamoru?_

"Okay, Himawari-sensei. But can we spar while we wait for him?" asked Tetsuo.

"Sure, I guess, but you may not have that long to spar."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time sensei," said Yukino, moving towards the window so that she and Tetsuo could spar outside.

"What makes you say that?" asked Himawari.

"Because no matter where Mamoru goes, he is always at least a half hour late," inserted Tetsuo, following Yukino outside through the open window.

Himawari sighed and decided to follow them outside, since it seemed she would be in for a long wait. "Why don't we move towards the front of the school, and then I can watch you guys spar." With that the three of them moved to the front of the school where Himawari sat against the building to watch them. _It'll be interesting to gauge their skills before tomorrow,_ she thought.

"Okay, so should we spar with long range attacks or short range now?" asked Tetsuo, feeling excited for sparring.

"I say… short range," replied Yukino, also excited for sparring. _It's always fun to spar with Tetsuo,_ thought Yukino.

"Okay then, you two! On my mark… begin!"

Then Tetsuo rushed Yukino with his Gentle Fist Technique, but not before Yukino made a series of hand signs and said, "Water Shell Jutsu!" creating a barrier of water where he was going to hit. _That's a Jutsu I've never seen before,_ thought Himawari, a little bewildered. Tetsuo then hit it before he could stop, but opposed to bouncing off of it, he used his momentum to carry himself over Yukino to behind her, where he was going to strike her in the back with his Gentle Fist. Himawari was about to yell at him to stop, but then saw Yukino spin around and block his attack with what appeared to be a blade made of water attached to her arm. _These two are incredibly talented for just being Genin. I wonder if Mamoru will be this strong too?_ Yukino then used her Water Bullet Jutsu on Tetsuo, who countered with shuriken.

Tetsuo and Yukino carried on like this for about 15 minutes, until Mamoru arrived, surprising everyone that he was almost on time. Himawari called the spar to a draw, and they then had Mamoru introduce himself as he was the only one left.

"I'm Mamoru Sasaki, I'm twelve years old, and I dream of being early to something." Yukino and Tetsuo sweat dropped at this, knowing that it was actually a pretty big goal for himself. "I met Himawari-sensei just now, and I met the other two when I was six. I like Dongo, and I don't like that I'm always late," he finished. Yet he could feel hateful glares coming at them. "Hey guys, what's that malevolent feeling?"

"That would be Tetsuo's fan girls being upset that I'm on a team with Tetsuo opposed to one of them," explained Yukino.

"Ahhh. Thank you," responded Mamoru, although he got a little upset that he didn't have his own fan girls.

"Okay, well now that we've introduced ourselves, and gotten _that_ out of the way, let me tell you about why else you're here today. Tomorrow you'll be taking the final part of your Genin Test. If you fail, you'll go straight back to the academy. Okay?" said Himawari, smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean the final part of our Genin Test?" asked Mamoru, thoroughly confused.

"Well, although you three may have passed the tests to graduate from the academy, that doesn't necessarily mean you're ready to be on a team of genin. So we have this last little test to make sure you're ready. Now, if there are no more questions, meet me at Training Field 3 tomorrow morning at 7. Make sure you have all of your gear with you, okay? Well, until then, I'll see you 3 tomorrow." With that Himawari left, leaving the almost-genin to do what they wanted until tomorrow.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Mamoru.

" _I'm_ going home to train with my brother. You want to come watch Yukino?" asked Tetsuo.

"Sure. My brother's working late today, so I should be free for a while. Also, you know letting me onto the grounds though is going to make your fan girls completely despise me right?" said Yukino, knowing that he was messing with her.

"I do indeed know that. Let's go," he said, taking off without even acknowledging Mamoru. Yukino was a bit kinder though.

"I'll catch up in a sec!" she yelled to Tetsuo. "See you tomorrow, Mamoru." She then took off after Tetsuo, leaving Mamoru alone. He had a small smile on his face, because it was the first time someone had stopped to say something just to him. He then walked off on his own, towards his home.

Himawari watched the whole thing from the roof of the school. _It seems like Yukino will be able to work well with both of them, but Mamoru and Tetsuo may not cooperate so well. They'll make for an interesting team. That is, if they pass my test tomorrow._ She smiled at the thought of tomorrow, and was going to head straight to her apartment, but then thought about the sparring match that Yukino and Tetsuo had, and decided she needed to talk about it. She ended up going to Mrs. Yamanaka's flower shop to see if Inojin might be working today. She opened the door to the shop and was greeted by the fresh aroma of the flowers.

"Hello, and welcome to- Oh, hello Himawari," said Hitoshi from behind the counter, smiling at her.

"Hey, Hitoshi. Is Inojin here?" She knew it was unlikely that he'd be here since last year he had just gotten his own genin team, so he was busy most of the time.

"Actually, he just finished up. But he's just upstairs with his parents, if you want to see him," responded Hitoshi, knowing that Inojin and Himawari had been close since before he started working at the flower shop 5 years ago. "Also, how did Yukino do today on her first day of being on your team?"

"She did pretty good considering that we didn't do anything today other than introduce ourselves. I watched her and Tetsuo spar for a bit. She has a lot of chakra and Jutsus for a girl her age, especially since she doesn't have any family that are shinobi to help train her. And Tetsuo has incredible speed, not to mention a lot of control over his Byakugan and chakra for his age. She's a very talented Kunoichi in the making. Oh yeah, one more thing. She went over to Tetsuo's house to watch him train," she finished off, but that last sentence made Hitoshi's grip on the counter tightened and his eyes became that of a demon.

"Oh, really. I'll have to ask her how that went," he strained to say those words, but then became his normally happy self and opened the door upstairs for her. "Have fun talking with Inojin, Himawari."

She then moved towards the stairs, but Inojin reached the bottom right as she was about to go up them, resulting in her bumping into him, and moving away frantically with her face sprinkled pink.

"Oh, it's you Himawari. I was wondering who I bumped into," said Inojin, giving Himawari one of his uncommon honest smiles.

"Hey Inojin, I was looking for you," she responded, having now calmed her heart rate. "Wanna hang out? We can get you some more art supplies."

"Sure, let's go."

"So what's up, Himawari?" asked Inojin as they walked towards the store.

"It's my new team. I'm really happy that I get to be a sensei, but there's something off about two of them. They are both incredibly talented for their age, and probably could have graduated 2, if not 3 years ago from the academy. What I'm wondering is why they didn't." finished up Himawari.

"Are they really that good?" Inojin questioned, wondering if there was anyone who could be that good.

"Yeah, they are. But in their files, it said that they were totally average students."

"Maybe they just hid their true strength because they didn't want others to become jealous."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Inojin, I needed that."

"Anytime, Himawari. And besides, tomorrow should be quite interesting if they are truly this strong. Maybe I should come and watch."

"Sure, you can watch, just don't get in the way and don't let them know you're there. Tomorrow should be entertaining. I can't wait to see how it plays out."

A/N: Thanks if you read through this whole thing. Next time, the Bell Test! Please review so I can improve, and thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters(although that's fairly obvious, huh?)

A/N: Yay, second chapter! Thank you didntfindagoodname69 for reading my story, and I'll do my best to update this once a week, although it might be increasingly difficult with school coming up(uggghhhhhh). Anyways, I'll quit yammering, so enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: The Bell Test

Tetsuo woke up feeling kind of cold, and for some reason, he was sleeping on the floor of his room oppose to his bed. _Why would I fall asleep on my floor?_ he wondered. As he started to stand up, he remembered why that had happened in the first place.

 _Flashback Flashback Flashback_

 _Tetsuo had just finished up training with his older brother, and was about to go talk to Yukino, when he noticed something: Yukino had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, it was already late. Before Tetsuo started training, him and Yukino stopped for a bit to get some ice cream, stopping to eat it before they continued to the Hyuga Estate. Although things had gotten a bit more laid back in the Hyuga Clan once his mother, Hanabi, became the clan leader, they weren't sure how taking ice cream to the Hyuga Estate would be received._

 _By the time they got there, it was already four. Tetsuo went to go train with his brother, while Yukino sat on a bench to watch them. She noticed that Tetsuo was holding back against his brother, to make it look like he was weaker. As she watched them spar, she noticed that although Tetsuo sported a few bruises, and they would likely go away in a day or two._ Why are they holding back against each other? _she wondered._

 _They trained for four hours, during which, Yukino fell asleep on the bench. Once Tetsuo noticed she was sleeping, he thought through his options. Once he decided on a course of action, he moved to pick her up, but stopped for a second. What caught his attention that her light brown hair with blonde at the tips of her hair, was turning into a golden color because of the setting sun. He just stood there for a bit, looking at her hair, when his brother came over, wondering what he was doing._

" _Tetsuo, why are you just standing there like an idiot?" he yelled._

 _His brother's comment snapped him back into reality. "I'm not standing here like an idiot, and please be a bit quieter. Yukino fell asleep." As Tetsuo said that last part, he picked up the sleeping Yukino bridal style._

" _Oh, your little girlfriend fell asleep. I'll be quiet then."_

" _Yukino's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, his face turning pink. "Anyways, can you go ask mom if Yukino can spend the night here?"_

" _Sure," he responded, but then added in, "but you'll have to deal with her overprotective older brother."_

" _Okay, I'll talk with Hitoshi." with that, the two brothers split up, while Tetsuo continued to hold Yukino, making his way towards his father, Konohamaru. As he made his way towards the kitchen, he looked at Yukino's face and noticed that she was drooling._ I'll have to tell her that when she wakes up, _he thought. Once he was in the kitchen, he noticed his father was gorging ramen at the table._

" _Hey, dad?" he said trying to get his attention, and thankfully succeeding._

" _Yeah, Tetsuo? What is it?" said Konohamaru, noticing the sleeping Yukino in his arms._

" _Yukino fell asleep while I was training, and I was wondering if she could stay the night here?" he asked._

" _Sure, just let me tell Hitoshi where she is so he doesn't panic," he answered, sensing his son was nervous to talk with Hitoshi. Hitoshi was rather protective about Yukino when it came to Tetsuo. Or any boy, really. He could be as deadly as one of the Sannin when it came to Yukino. One Valentine's Day when she and Tetsuo were in their second year of the academy, Tetsuo got a ton of Valentines from his fangirls, so he gave some of them Yukino. When Hitoshi found that out, it took all of the teachers to stop him from attacking Tetsuo._

" _Thanks, dad," said Tetsuo, calming down a bit. He then made his way to his bedroom and put Yukino under the covers on his bed. He left for a bit to go ask his brother if his mom was okay with it. Tetsuo found him and his brother told him that their mom was fine with it, actually sort of happy. Tetsuo then left to find some blankets for himself then fell asleep on his floor after having dinner._

 _End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback_

Tetsuo moved to his closet, put on a light brown, slightly poofy, long sleeve shirt, black pants that were easy to move around in, dark blue sandals, and had his headband tied around his forehead, in front of his dark brown hair, that was spiky like his father's. Once he was dressed, he moved over to his bed to wake up Yukino. He tried saying her name to see if that would work. Seeing that it didn't, he started shaking her, which she woke up to immediately, reaching under his pillow for something, but then seeing it was Tetsuo who woke her up, she stopped, although confused.

"Tetsuo? Why are you waking me up? And why am I in what appears to be your room?" asked Yukino.

"You fell asleep at my house while I was training. I didn't want to wake you up, so I let you sleep here," he responded.

"Okay. Thanks, Tetsuo."

"No problem. I can go ask my mom for some of her old clothes for you, since you're still in the clothes you wore yesterday," he said, walking out the door. He heard another thank you from Yukino as he made his way towards the kitchen, knowing his mom would be awake already, eating her breakfast. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Tetsuo?" said Hanabi, just barely swallowing her cereal before answering him.

"Do you have any of your old clothes that Yukino could wear?"

Hanabi suddenly stood up in an excited fit of giggles. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her and Konohamaru's room, opening the closet and revealing quite a bit of boxes that said old clothes. She started digging through the boxes until she came upon an outfit and whispered "perfect." Hanabi then shoved Tetsuo to kitchen, and told him to stay in there and eat breakfast. After that she ran to Tetsuo's room, scaring Yukino a bit. Giving Yukino the clothes, she then ran to the kitchen, fidgeting while sitting at the table.

Tetsuo had never seen this side of his mother. Normally she was the dignified leader of the Hyuga clan, although still a caring mother. But today she was acting like a little girl waiting for Yukino to come out. Tetsuo decided to shrug it off and not question it.

Once Yukino came out, Hanabi squealed and Tetsuo choked on his cereal a bit when looking at her. Her hair was put into a loose side braid that went to the right, with little strands falling out of it, and her light brown bangs that covered her left eye had been pulled behind her headband, exposing both of her blue eyes. Oppose to her normally somewhat unflattering clothing, she had on a short yellow kimono that stopped mid-upper thigh, with a red border on it. The kimono had a red obi and a sakura pattern toward the bottom. The sleeves ended right after her elbows. She wore tight black shorts that stopped just below the kimono, barely visible. Yukino even wore different shoes, black sandals that only showed her toes, and stopped just before her knees.

"Um, thank you for letting me borrow these, Mrs. Hyuga. I'll return them tomorrow," said Yukino, feeling a bit freaked out because Tetsuo kept staring at her.

"Oh, call me Hanabi, and you can keep that if you like it," she responded, surprising Tetsuo even more that morning. "Tetsuo, can you grab Yukino some cereal?"

"Sure mom," he said still in a bit of a trance from all the surprises that morning had brought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyu- I mean Hanabi, for letting me borrow these and staying the night."

"No problem Yukino."

Then Tetsuo's brother walked in and smiled, seeing a chance to tease his brother. "Good morning. I see that Tetsuo's little girlfriend is awake too," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Tetsuo, his face turning pink again.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" yelled Yukino simultaneously, her face also turning pink. Hanabi started laughing at this, and Tetsuo's brother soon joined in. "We better get going, Tetsuo, we don't want to be late, right?" said Yukino, trying to think of anyway to get out of the conversation.

"Yep, let's go," replied Tetsuo. They both had finished their cereal, and cleaned the bowls, so they bolted.

"Where are we going?" asked Yukino, after they had run for a while.

"Training Field 3, for the final part of our Genin Test," he replied.

"Oh, right. I wonder what it will be like? Considering that it's at a training field, it will probably have to do with combat. Since Himawari's the one conducting the test, we'll probably have to fight her. You said that she has the Byakugan, which means she probably can use the Gentle Fist, and specializes in taijutsu. If we want to beat her, it'd probably be better if we used long range attacks," finished up Yukino.

When Tetsuo first met Yukino, her skills at analyzing something had slightly shocked him, but now he was grateful that she had those skills. "So, Yukino, what makes you think that she'll let us take her on all together?" he asked, still trying to put that part together.

"Yesterday she said it was to test if we were ready to work on a _team_ of Genin. What better way to do that then let us all attack at once to see how well we can work together?" she said as they arrived at the training grounds right on time. Although, both Himawari and Mamoru were late. They found some trees nearby, and decided to wait in the top branches for the other two to show up. Himawari showed up first, walking with Inojin to the training field. Inojin said something that made Himawari blush, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and hid in the trees opposite to where Yukino and Tetsuo were.

"Do you know who that guy who was with Himawari a second ago?" asked Tetsuo, noticing that Yukino gave a soft awww when Inojin kissed Himawari.

"Yeah. He's Mrs. Yamanaka's son. He occasionally works at the flower shop with my brother," she explained to him. "Why don't we wait up here until Mamoru shows up. It's nice up here."

"Okay. It is nice up here. Very peaceful," he agreed. They sat up there for about 15 minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the view, until they heard the yelling of a sleepy boy on his way over to the training field. Once the red haired boy got there, panting and trying to say something to Himawari, Yukino spoke up.

"I guess it's time to take the test. Let's head down," she said, jumping off the high branch, soon followed by Tetsuo. When they landed, they spread a ton of dust. Once their teacher and teammate stopped coughing, Yukino spoke again. "You guys took long enough to get here. I expected this from Mamoru, but you're supposed to get here on time, Himawari-sensei."

"Were you two up that tree the whole time?" asked Himawari, a bit worried that they may have seen her and Inojin.

This time Tetsuo spoke. "Yes, and we did see him, Himawari-sensei," he said, understanding what she was really asking.

"Well, let's just forget about that, and let me explain the test." Himawari then held up two bells and jingled them, to make sure her students saw them. "Your job is to take these bells from me. Whoever doesn't have a bell by lunch doesn't get lunch. You aren't allowed to eat your lunch before I call for lunch. Okay? Begin!" With that she instantly moved to at least 50 feet away from the Genin, prepared for them to run in immediately. Instead she saw the three huddled up while Yukino explained some sort of plan to them. They soon split up, with Mamoru moving to her left, Yukino moving to her right, and Tetsuo charging straight towards her, both of them now having activated their Byakugan.

Himawari wasn't going full out against Tetsuo, so she was fairly focused on the boy in front of her, who was incredibly talented for his age. With her attention on Tetsuo, she didn't notice Yukino start signing one of the water jutsus she knew. Yukino sprinted so she'd be right next to Himawari once she made her final sign. Yukino finished making her signs, and extended her hand to touch Himawari's shoulder. "Water Prison Jutsu!" said Yukino, pulling water from the air to trap Himawari. Once completely surrounded, Himawari couldn't move.

That's when Mamoru moved in. He specializes in using genjutsu, and although he didn't know many, he knew a few that could stop anyone for at least a few seconds. He cast a genjutsu on Himawari. Tetsuo then reached his hand through the water sphere, grabbed the bells, and pulled his hand back out. Once Tetsuo had the bells, Yukino destroyed the Water Prison, and Mamoru released the genjutsu he cast on her. Yukino and Tetsuo held onto one bell, grinning, while Mamoru held onto the other.

"Well, do we all pass sensei?" said Mamoru, hardly containing his smile that they pulled off their plan flawlessly on a Jonin.

Himawari stood for a second, then started laughing, a wide smile on her face too. "Yes, all of you pass with flying colors. I officially welcome you to Team 3. Let's go celebrate with some ice cream."

Then Yukino, remembering something, yelled to the trees on one side of the field. "Hey Inojin, why don't you join us?"

Inojin then appeared out of the trees, walking towards the group. "So it appears I've been discovered. Well, I would love to come with you guys, if you'll let me," he said laughing with them.

"Of course you can come, right guys?" said Yukino as everyone nodded.

"Thanks, Yukino, Mamoru, Tetsuo, and Himawari," he replied, addressing each one of them.

"No problem. Besides, I know how much you like to spend time with Himawari-sensei," continued Yukino in a teasing voice, causing both Inojin and Himawari to blush. "Alright, now let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!" shouted Mamoru.

"Sure," said Tetsuo, although he was smirking.

With that the new team (and Inojin) left the training field for a day of fun.

A/N: Thanks again for reading this. Sorry this one's a bit short and a bit boring. Please review and I'll do my best to improve. Next Time: Our first mission is… WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Mission is WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Sorry this is way late, but I got lazy and wasn't really motivated to write. But anyways, next chapter! (Quite frankly, school gets on my nerves so much that it motivates me to write to calm down.) Anyways, let chapter 3 begin!**

Chapter 3: Our First Mission is… What?

* * *

Yukino, Tetsuo, Mamoru, and Himawari were standing in the Hokage's Office, waiting to be briefed on what was to be their first mission together. Himawari stood still, perfectly calm, while waiting. The same could not be said about Mamoru, who was fidgeting wildly, causing his red-orange hair to seemingly bounce up and down, and failing at his attempts to hide his excited smile. Tetsuo had adopted the expressionless face that the Hyuga's almost constantly wore. Yukino, although not as visibly excited as Mamoru, still had a small smile on her face.

Himawari had picked the mission out, so she knew what it was. And she knew it was probably not going to be well received by the Genin, who were excited for the more action and adventure prospect of being a Shinobi. Just then, Naruto interrupted his daughter's thoughts.

"Team 3. Congratulations on passing your final Genin exam. Your mission is pretty simple and straight-forward. You will be helping Ino Yamanaka re-supply her flower shop. She will explain the rest once you reach her shop. That is all," finished up Naruto, knowing what was coming next.

"What do you mean our first mission is to pick flowers!" exclaimed Mamoru, reminding Naruto of himself.

"Calm down, Mamoru. Besides, it makes sense that this is our first mission," said Yukino, an accepting look on her face.

"Really? In what way does this make sense, Yuki?!" Mamoru said, calling her by her new nickname, causing her to flinch. It went unnoticed by Mamoru, but Tetsuo, Himawari, and Naruto saw it. Tetsuo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and decided to talk for her.

"It makes sense, Mamoru, because we are a newly instated Genin team, so of course we would be getting easier jobs at first," finished Tetsuo, glaring daggers at him the whole time he was talking. He felt Yukino's hand on his, and understood she was telling him she was fine. He took his hand off her shoulder, and felt glad she was feeling better.

"Alright everyone, let's meet at Mrs. Yamanaka's shop in an hour. Ok?" Himawari phrased it like a question, but everyone knew it was an order.

"Yes, Himawari-sensei," responded the three Genin in unison. Once they all left, Himawari started talking to her father.

"Why did Yukino tense up when Mamoru called her Yuki? She did that yesterday too, when Mamoru started calling her that," she asked, concern in her voice.

"It was probably a nickname her parents gave her. It reminded her of them," he replied, knowing how much his daughter cared about her new team.

"Oh. That explains it." She knew Yukino's parents had died years ago. She just didn't know how much it affected her. "I guess it takes a long time for some wounds to heal."

"Yeah," he responded. _You have no idea._ "She'll really need your support. I know you'll take care of her."

"Thank you, dad. I needed that." With that, Himawari left the office, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. _They'll be okay._ With that, he returned to his mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Tetsuo was the first to arrive at the shop, unluckily for him. He tried to walk in without being noticed, but he forgot about the bell on the door. The minute it rang, he began frantically looking for a hiding place, and failed. Then he heard a voice come from the counter.

"Welcome. How may I- You!" Hitoshi spat out the last word, like it was poison. He immediately recognized the boy who walked into the shop. Being the overprotective big brother he was, he started imagining the worst possible scenario(to him). _What's that boy, Tetsuo, doing here!? Is he buying flowers for Yukino? Are they going on a date? This can't be happening! She's too young! He's not good enough for her!_ Hitoshi then made the only decision he could. He assaulted Tetsuo.

Hitoshi flew over the counter, and launched a ceramic vase at Tetsuo. Tetsuo managed to dodge, but in the process, Hitoshi tackled him to the ground, and tried to strangle him to the point of unconsciousness. That's when the worst thing that could have possibly happened happened.

* * *

Yukino was walking to the flower shop for their mission, and was almost there. She heard what sounded like something shattering, and sprinted to the shop. Kicking open the door, she entered into a fighting stance, prepared for almost anything. Almost.

The scene she walked in on was confusing, amusing, and concerning all at once. Ino and her husband, Sai, were standing by the door, clutching their stomachs as they laughed. All the while, there were ceramic shards scattered around a Tetsuo who was trying to pry Hitoshi's hands off his throat. Yukino froze where she was standing, taking in everything around her. Soon after, Himawari came bursting in.

"What's going on?" she asked in a sense of urgency, but then saw Hitoshi and Tetsuo, and burst into a fit of laughter with Ino and Sai. Right behind her was Mamoru, who fell on the floor with laughter. It was then that Hitoshi and Tetsuo noticed that there were other people there, and both instantly became mortified. They immediately moved away from each other, with Hitoshi moving toward Ino and Sai, and Tetsuo moving towards the only person who wasn't laughing, Yukino.

Once they split apart, Yukino regained her senses. "What were you guys doing, Tetsuo?" she asked, mostly out of concern.

"It's not important," he said, knowing she would understand he was really saying "I'll tell you later."

"Okay then. How'd you get this scratch on your cheek, Tetsuo?" Before giving him a chance to answer, she moved uncomfortably close to his face, and put her hand on the scratch. He blushed, but she didn't notice. Yukino concentrated chakra into her hand, and managed to use a minor healing jutsu on the scratch. It closed up almost immediately, and she stepped away. She looked at everyone in the room, only to see that they all had somewhat creepy grins on their faces, except for Hitoshi, who was still in a mortified state of shock. "Why is everyone grinning like that?"

"Oh, no reason," Ino replied as inconspicuously as she could. She found that she enjoyed playing matchmaker around the village when she was a teenager, and was still getting people together. "Anyways, all of Team 3 appears to be here, so let's get this mission started."

* * *

Mamoru was upset, confused, and happy at the same time. The upset and confused parts came from the fact that this was their first mission. He understood that it was their first mission, so it should be simple, but it was incredibly boring. He complained about it once to Ino, and she threw him into a tree. Just from that throw, he could tell that she was fairly strong and could probably do this by herself. He was wondering if it was safe to ask why she needed them.

But at the same time he was strangely happy. Now he had something to tease his teammates about. Yukino hadn't caught on to why everyone was grinning at first, but when she did, her face became the color of a tomato, and she sprinted out the front door before anyone could point anything out. He also noticed that Tetsuo's face had an unusually pink tint to it as well. He was going have a field day teasing them.

Mamoru then returned to the task he was presented with. To get the flowers, which Ino insisted that they picked themselves, he had gotten lost in the forest on the way to the flower field. He had been following the group, but they suddenly disappeared. He took off, asking himself, "Where could they be?"

* * *

"Hey, Tetsuo?" she asked him, while picking a sapphire Aster that matched her eyes. They had reached the flower field, and Ino had split them into pairs to pick the flowers. Yukino had helped her before, on the occasions that Ino decided to go pick the flowers herself, so she knew what to look for in the flowers they picked. Tetsuo and Himawari, however, were beginners, so Ino, being the maniacal matchmaker she was, split them up, leaving Tetsuo and Yukino alone in the near endless flower field.

"Hn?" he replied. Although he was more open than the other Hyuga's, he still sometimes became as stoic as Hiashi.

"Do you think it was okay to just leave Mamoru there, under that genjutsu?" she asked, having second doubts about their plan. To get back at Mamoru for his merciless teasing, they had lagged behind their sensei and Ino to trap Mamoru in a genjutsu that would convince him he was lost, while in reality, he was just laying down in a tree.

"It's fine. He specializes in genjutsu, so he should realize what's happening sooner or later.

"Ok. But can you check on him with your Byakugan? Just in case?"

"Fine," he conceded to appease her nerves. He activated his Byakugan, veins appearing around his lavender eyes. He made his eyes shift to the location of where they left Mamoru when something caught his eye. There was another person, quickly moving towards Mamoru's location, who didn't appear to be from Konoha. A panicked look appeared on his face, and he grabbed Yukino's wrist as he stood up, indicating she should follow. "We have to go. Now."

Yukino didn't ask questions, just yelled to get Himawari's attention so she could follow them, and took off after Tetsuo. While they were running, Yukino decided to speak to him. "What's going on, Tetsuo?"

"There's another person approaching Mamoru. He's not from Konoha, and seems to move at the speed of Shinobi," he concluded, knowing that was more than enough information for Yukino. She quickly made hand signs, and he could barely hear the words she said as they ran.

"Water Clone jutsu!" immediately after she said that, a perfect clone appeared, and took off towards their sensei. "Let's go," she finished, the normal playful note in her voice gone.

"Hai."

* * *

Mamoru was still lost and unsure of what to do. He had passed this tree three times, and still couldn't figure out where he was. _Maybe I'll figure out where to go if I just lay down, and take a nap… A NAP! That's right. Tetsuo and Yukino did this. They trapped me in a genjutsu._ "Release!" he said, returning to reality. He was surprised at what he saw in front of him.

There were Tetsuo and Yukino, standing weary and bruised with their backs to him. He also noticed that there was a cloaked figure in front of them, staring at Mamoru as he woke. _Who is this guy? And what did he do to my teammates?_

"Hmm. He is unobtainable once again. I will come back for Red. You two however, should pass this message along to your Hokage: You won't defeat us again." After saying that, the man left, leaving nothing. Once they were sure he was gone, Yukino collapsed, and Tetsuo barely managed to catch her before he fell to the ground in exhaustion, unconscious. Mamoru immediately jumped down to his teammates, right as Ino and Himawari arrived.

When the two women saw what state the children were in, they immediately picked them up and sprinted to the hospital, Mamoru in their wake. They remained in silence until they reached their destination. Ino quite literally kicked opened the doors, startling everyone as she burst in with Himawari. Sakura, and her daughter, Sarada, who were luckily in the lobby, immediately rushed towards the panicked kunoichi. Seeing the situation, Sarada took Yukino, and Sakura took Tetsuo to different nearby rooms, yelling at other medics to help them. Once they were sure the two pre-teens were going to be taken care of, they decided to find out how this happened.

"What happened to them Mamoru?" asked Ino worryingly. Although she didn't know Tetsuo very well, she cared a lot about Yukino. She had become very close to the girl over the years, acting as a surrogate mother. She didn't want anything to happen to Yukino.

"I'm not very sure," he started. "I was trapped in a genjutsu, and when I came out of it, Yukino and Tetsuo were barely able to stand, but they were trying to defend me against some guy. He was wearing a long cloak, and he told them to tell the Hokage this: You won't defeat us again. Then he left, and Yukino and Tetsuo collapsed. That's all I remember happened. But I'm sure they'll be fine," he finished, seeing the worrying face on his sensei.

"Tetsuo's right, Hima. They'll be fine. For now though, I better call Hitoshi," Ino said, taking off to call Yukino's brother.

"You guys are right. I won't lose faith. But I should call Hanabi," Himawari concluded, less distressed than before. _They've got to be okay._

* * *

Tetsuo woke up in a white room, confused. He then took notice of multiple different monitors and a saline bag near him. He also saw that his mother, father, brother,and younger sister were in the room, asleep. _What am I doing in the hospital?_ As he tried to sit up, he cringed as his sides hurt. _Oh right, the fight. Where's Yukino?_ Somehow, his family heard him, and they all woke up at once.

"Tetsuo!" his mother yelled, jumping towards him to give him a crushing hug, crying.

"Do you know how worried you made your mother?" scolded Konohamaru as he moved towards his son and joined in the hug.

Somehow, he managed to pick his brother's voice out from the chaos in the small room, but he only heard one word, dragging his groggy brain back to what he had intended to do before he woke up everyone. He slowly stood up, breaking out of his parents embrace. "I'm sorry I made you all worry. But I'm going to check on Yukino now."

"You can't leave your bed nii-san. Miss Sarada said so," said his little sister, Seiko. "She said that if you did, you wouldn't get better." Although his little sister didn't catch the veiled threat, he certainly did. But he disregarded it, deciding to leave anyways.

"Don't worry, Seiko. I'll be fine." His parents didn't stop him, knowing that he would only rest after assuring his best friend was safe.

"She's in the room next door," said Yasushi, his older brother, for once without teasing him. Tetsuo paused at the door, then left the room.

* * *

Yukino woke up with a strange sensation. For some reason, her stomach felt heavier than before. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tetsuo asleep, his head in her lap. At first she blushed, but it soon faded as she saw how tired he was. _He must have been here for a while. I'm glad we're both okay though._ On that thought, she fell back asleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

* * *

"So that's what happened on your mission, Hima?" said Naruto, concerned as he listened to her mission report.

"Yes. In the end, our mission was a failure. But that's okay, because everyone is safe now." stated Himawari, as she finished.

"You're right Hima. Thanks for taking care of those kids. You are dismissed." she left immediately, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru alone. "So, do you think it's them, Shikamaru?"

"It seems like it, but it should be impossible that the group still remains after we eliminated them. Either way, we need to be more careful from now on," he finished.

"Humm. Seems like the times of peace that we created are ending. I just hate that these kids will have to deal with it."

"It's too troublesome for people so young. If only we knew how to stop it."

"If only."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah… this chapter was sort of horrible. But I tried, right? Anyways, next time, A Diplomat's Request! Please review so I can improve, and I'll try to update faster.**

 **See Ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


	4. Chapter 4: A Diplomat's Request!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Sorry the last chapter took so long to come out. I've tried to get this chapter done faster to try to make up for that. I'm not going to ramble on or anything, so let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 4: A Diplomat's Request!

* * *

It had been a few months since the incident with the flowers, and in that time, Team 3 had become infamous throughout the village. Everyone heard how they had they failed their first mission, making them a subject of ridicule, and it was starting to get on their nerves. Mamoru had been the first to crack under the taunting, only one week after the mission. Himawari had managed to brush it off, knowing it was not important. But after 6 months of teasing and insulting, Yukino and Tetsuo were starting to lose it.

They had just gotten a few days off, after their 4th mission in 4 days. They had been working incredibly hard to make up for the failure of their first mission, having completed 35 D-rank missions. Yet nobody seemed to care about that, only the fact they failed their first mission. Tetsuo and Yukino were going to escape the taunting by going to the forest for a few hours of peace, but were convinced by Team 1, Inojin's team, to hang out. Team 1, all a year older than Team 3, were the only people other than the Konoha 11 and the relatives of Team 3 who didn't mock them. They ended up going to get ice cream together.

"Where's Mamoru at?" asked Aimi Kimura, the only female member of Team 1. She had deep violet eyes and waist-length white hair that normally was kept up, but put down for her day off. Her bangs framed her face, and ended at the bottom of her neck. She was always concerned about other people's well being.

"Yeah, where is he?" said Keiji Moto, the more social male of Team 1. He had light brown eyes and pink-orange hair. He had messy bangs that stopped just above his eyes, and his hair stopped at the top of his neck. He always was sneaking off with Mamoru to prank people.

"I'm sure he's fine. Right Yukino?" answered Isao Okada, the most timid member of Team 1. He had gold eyes and blond hair, a bit paler than Boruto's, but otherwise his hair was identical. Keiji was always trying to get him out of his shell.

"On our mission yesterday, he got into a fight with a wild bear. Don't ask why. He came out of the fight pretty beaten up, and the bear just lumbered off into the forest, leaving us to complete the mission one man short. We would have stopped him, but he's the one who picked the fight, and he needs to learn the consequences to his actions," responded Yukino, slightly peeved at her idiot teammate. "And that's why today Mamoru is at home recuperating, opposed to out here."

"We should go vis-"

Aimi was interrupted by some slightly older shinobi. "Well look who it is. The team of losers, and the people stupid enough to be friends with them." Tetsuo and Yukino had started to get used to this teasing, but they didn't like that the teenage shinobi were bringing the only people their age who didn't tease them into it.

"Our friends aren't stupid. Just leave us alone," said Tetsuo, who had started to stand up, along with Yukino.

"What are you going to do about it. You're just a couple of failures."

That comment drove the two genin over the edge. "That's it!" yelled Yukino, making hand signs faster than anyone's eyes could follow. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" A giant water dragon formed in mid-air, and assaulted the shinobi faster than they could take a breath. Tetsuo followed after the dragon, performing his gentle fist technique on them, causing their tormentors to pass out.

Once they snapped out of their rage, they noticed that everyone was staring at them with fear, even a few children on the street were crying. Tetsuo noticed that the people's fear had started to turn into anger. "Yukino! Let's go, now!" He said as he grabbed her wrist, to pull her out of the area where they were to potentially face the villagers' wrath. But before they could go anywhere, a man with black hair stopped them.

"Not so fast," he said, standing in front of them. Then, pointing to Aimi, he said, "You. Have your friends get these shinobi to the hospital." Looking back towards Yukino and Tetsuo, he finished. "You two are coming with me. Don't try anything." He then took off, with Tetsuo and Yukino in his wake.

* * *

The black haired man knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, with the two Genin directly behind him. "Come in." Came the muffled response. Pushing open the door, the man entered along with Yukino and Tetsuo.

"I found these two causing trouble in the street. Sent two Chunnin and a Jounin to the hospital."

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and took note of the people in front of him for the first time. A look of shock appeared on his face after seeing the two so called "troublemakers".

"Why would they do that, Sasuke?" Although he had heard how they had been teased, he didn't think much of it.

"I figured I'd have them explain that once they got here," replied Sasuke, who noticed that both of the Genin had worried expressions on their faces.

Naruto sighed. "Well, you heard the man. Start explaining you two."

Seeing how nervousness Yukino was, Tetsuo started the explanation. "For the last 6 months, we've been insulted and teased since we failed our first mission, and nobody knows what really happened. It didn't bother us that much, since they only insulted us."

Yukino, finally gathering enough courage to speak, finished up. "But this time, they insulted our friends, who were just sitting with us. I guess that was our breaking point. I attacked them first with my Water Dragon Jutsu, then Tetsuo used his Gentle Fist on them, and that's what happened."

"Hmm," was all the Hokage uttered, his hand on his chin.

"We're sorry for hurting them. We just wanted to prove that we aren't the loser team everyone thinks we are," said Tetsuo, his head down.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, and Naruto nodded before he spoke. "Well then, I guess will have to change the way they look at you. How would you like to take on a C-rank mission?"

The two Genin looked up, shock evident on their faces. Then Yukino remembered how to speak. "That would be wonderful, but shouldn't we be getting punished instead of rewarded?" Tetsuo nodded his head in agreement.

"As far as I'm concerned, they got what they deserved," replied Naruto.

"And you recognized your mistake in hurting them, so all should be well if you remember to apologize to them," finished Sasuke.

"You'll get assigned your mission in 2 days, so enjoy your free time. Until then, you're dismissed," said Naruto, waving to the two as they left. Sasuke moved towards the desk casually, stopping a foot away from it.

"Were those two rookie of the year in their class?"

"No. They were hiding their true strength to appear average to the teachers. Of course, all their classmates knew they were the best."

"Why?"

"They didn't want anymore attention, probably. Tetsuo has hordes of fangirls, and Yukino was always made fun of. Because of that, they probably thought attention was a bad thing."

"I see."

"Is that it, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. So unless you have something to say, I'm going to visit Sakura and Sarada."

"Just one thing: You may want to pay attention to those two; Something tells me that they'll have an interesting future."

* * *

The following two days were rather uneventful. Yukino and Tetsuo spent their time training, one day joined by Team 1. They tried to avoid the people in the village, because after the incident, no one called them losers, but they began avoiding them and calling them monsters. Once the shinobi who insulted them regained consciousness, they apologized for hurting them. Mamoru stayed in his bed for the remaining two days, complaining about not being allowed to leave. Finally, the day arrived where they were to be briefed on their mission.

"Ok Team 3, this is your first C-rank mission, so I want you to be careful. Is that clear?" said Naruto, recalling what happened the first time his team took on a C-rank mission.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," came the excited reply from the three Genin in the room.

"Good." Naruto stood up and moved to his left gesturing to the young woman beside him. "This is Mirai Sarutobi. She is a capable kunoichi, who is currently serving as a diplomat between us and Suna. Your mission is to escort her to Suna, and escort her back once her business is finished. It will likely take about 2 weeks, so remember to pack. Understood?"

"Yes," replied Himawari.

"Alright then. You're all dismissed," finished Naruto, returning to his giant stack of paperwork on his desk as they left.

Himawari decided to finish up the briefing while they were walking down the hallway with Mirai. "Alright, everyone has an hour to pack and meet up at the front gate of the village. See you then." With that, the ninja split up to get ready.

* * *

Everyone met at the gate on time, even Mamoru surprisingly. For a second, everyone just stood staring at the gate, before Himawari broke the silence.

"It will take 3 days to reach Suna running, so let's get going," she said, taking off at a dash with Mirai, leaving the Genin in her wake.

Tetsuo snapped out of the shock that their sensei left them their first. "Let's go! Or they're going to leave us here!" He said, dragging Yukino and Mamoru for a step before they started running on their own.

"I can't believe that Himawari-sensei took off without us!" Yelled Mamoru as he, Yukino, and Tetsuo raced to catch up with their client and teacher.

"I can. We stared at gate like gaping idiots," replied Yukino.

"Let's just catch up with them," finished Tetsuo, as the three of them increased their speed in comfortable silence.

* * *

It started to get dark by the time they reached where Mirai and Himawari had set up camp. The two already had made food, to which the tired Genin happily accepted. They decided everyone would take a watch, mostly because Mirai insisted that she did. Yukino pulled first watch, Tetsuo pulled second, Himawari pulled third, Mamoru pulled fourth, and Mirai pulled last.

"I guess I'm up first. Get some sleep everyone, I've got this," said Yukino, moving up to a low branch on a high tree for a good spot to see everything.

She heard a chorus of goodnight Yukino's, and one goodnight Yuki. In the 6 months since Mamoru started calling her that, she grew accustomed to it, and no longer felt grief when called Yuki. From her spot on the branch, Yukino had a clear view all around the camp. Everything looked clear.

She sat up there for about a half hour, until she saw Tetsuo come up there and sit with her.

"What are you doing awake, Tetsuo? You should get some sleep before your watch," she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I couldn't sleep. Plus, you've seemed… off, since what happened with those shinobi 3 days ago," he whispered back, also not wanting to wake anyone. "What's wrong?"

"... Do you think it's worse to be called a loser or a monster?" It had been bothering her that the village that at least talked to her to tease her suddenly shied away in fear. "At least when we were losers, people didn't run away because they were afraid of never seeing their loved ones again."

Tetsuo responded immediately. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh? And tell me, Oh Wise One, why it doesn't matter. I'm begging you for your sage advice," she added with a sarcastic edge, mostly depressed and slightly frustrated.

Tetsuo ignored her tone, knowing her anger wasn't directed at him. "It doesn't matter because that's not what the people who matter to you call you. To them, you are strong, brave, dependable, and an infinite number of adjectives I could use. Do you see why it doesn't matter now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tetsuo. I needed that," she responded, her heart lighter than it had been for a while. She felt a blanket land on her, thrown at her by Tetsuo.

"Get some rest. I'll watch for you."

"But your watch doesn't start for another hour. You need just as much sleep as the rest of us."

"I'll be fine. Now get some rest," said Tetsuo, closing Yukino's eyelids, as she slowly drifted off. He activated his byakugan and looked around the area, which he found all clear. He didn't happen to notice the small smile on his sensei's face as he finished talking with Yukino.

* * *

The next day on their journey to Suna was uneventful, but the same could not be said for the last day. They were traveling through the desert, about an hour away from Suna at the speed they were traveling, when trouble struck. A kunai blade came at Mirai out of nowhere, but was blocked by Tetsuo, who had seen it coming.

"Who's there?" Yelled Himawari, as she and her team took defensive positions around Mirai.

"Well, aren't all of you well trained?" Said a womanly voice coming from in front of Himawari. The source of the voice stepped forward, into the view of the ninja. She had shoulder-length, straight, dark purple hair, and brown eyes. The thing that shocked all of them though, was the fact that she was wearing a black cloak that covered her mouth, and had a red cloud design around the base.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Asked Himawari again, more on guard then before.

The smirking woman confidently stepped forward, her hand on her hip. "Who am I? I am Kana Ito, and I'm here to revive the Akatsuki."

* * *

 **A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about the cliffhanger(Not really). Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week, but don't get your hopes up. Umm, yeah. Next time, Divided Forces! Please review so I can improve, and sorry it's a bit short.**

 **See Ya!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


	5. Chapter 5: Divided Forces!

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is super late, I just sort of had writer's block for this story. So what did you think about the last chapter? I'll try to make this chapter a bit more personal, but we'll see how that goes. Alright, no more rambling from me. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 5: Divided Forces!

* * *

The smirking woman confidently stepped forward, her hand on her hip. "Who am I? I'm Kana Ito, and I'm here to revive the Akatsuki."

 _I knew she looked familiar!_ thought Himawari. "Kana? Mitsuki searched for you for months. You disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead," she said, her voice filled with grief.

"It broke his heart when you vanished," added in Mirai. She had always felt like an older sister to everyone in Boruto's class. Shikamaru had taught her what was the most important thing in the village: the king, the future of Konoha. Since she had learned that, she'd done her best to become a fierce protector of her kin, considered a big sister by most of her generation.

"Please, he never cared about me like that. He was merely doing his job as a 'shinobi' by watching me. That doesn't matter now anyways. I'll make Konoha fall to it's knees," Kana said, obvious contempt in her voice. "But that will all come later. Right now I need that diplomat alive, and the rest of you dead." Kana charged at them, while Himawari bit her thumb, causing it to bleed. Creating a series of hand signs, she pressed her hand with the bleeding thumb to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" In front of Himawari appeared a purple fox with a yellow belly and green eyes. It stood as tall as Himawari, and everyone except for Mirai stared at it for a second before returning to their battle stances, astonished. The Genin were stunned because they had never seen a summon before. Kana forgot that Himawari had a contract with the foxes.

"Lady Himawari, what do you need?" Asked the fox with a feminine voice.

"Miu, I need you to help me fight Kana," she said, her voice taking on a very powerful tone as she spoke. None of her team had heard her speak so seriously before.

"Kana? But she…" said Miu, leaving the statement for Himawari to finish.

"I know. Short Version: she's alive and attacking us now." As she said the last few words, she was deflecting kunai being thrown at her. Miu looked in front of her, shocked to see the girl she used to know coming at them.

"Very well, Lady Himawari. How many of Kana's moves do you remember?"

"A lot. We were sparring partners after all."

"Good. Hop on." With that, Himawari jumped on Miu's back, leaning forward over her neck. Kana was now directly in front of Miu, locking kunai with Himawari. Kana jumped back as Miu swiped at her with one of her front paws.

"I really wish that you didn't know how to summon. It always got on my nerves when you did that," said Kana, quickly re-approaching the whiskered girl and her mount. This time she was making hand signs as she approached. "Earth Spear Jutsu!"

Rocks jutted out of the Earth in rapid succession towards Himawari. Miu dodged each in rapid succession,but didn't notice the kunai thrown at her. "Miu!" Himawari screamed as the kunai moved toward them, faster and faster. Himawari didn't have time to grab a kunai, so she did the first thing she could to protect her summons; she took the hit. Time seemed to slow down as her students rushed to her while she fell off of Miu. She groggily got to her feet, a fierce scowl on her face. "That wasn't a normal kunai, was it, Kana."

"But of course. Only one of the many poisonous kunai in my arsenal. You should know that by now _Hima._ " Kana smiled evilly as Himawari fell to her knees, eyes closing fast. She felt Mamoru catch her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mamoru grabbed Himawari, picking her up on his back as he moved back to behind his teammates, near Mirai. "What should we do now, Yuki?" he asked, knowing she was the best at making logical decisions fast even in a crisis. She was quiet for a moment, then answered him.

"You should take Himawari-sensei and Mirai and get moving to Suna. Tetsuo and I will do our best to fight her off. Don't protest, just go. We still need to complete the mission and make sure Himawari-Sensei and Mirai are safe. We don't have the luxury of time to argue about it, so I need you to trust me and go. Ok?" Mamoru gave a nod to her, and started running towards Suna, trusting Mirai was near him. He heard shuriken flying towards him, but soon heard them being deflected. He continued running, even when he couldn't see or hear the fight anymore. _I hope they're alright and I get to Suna on time._ Sooner than he thought he would, he saw what appeared to be the main gates to what he hoped was Suna. Seeing the gate made him and Mirai run faster. When they reached the gate and stopped near a burly looking man, Mirai did the talking for him, seeing as he was trying to catch his breath.

"We are the diplomatic envoy from Konoha. And yes there are more of us, but we ran into a deadly enemy in the desert. Please send some ninja to help them, they're only genin, and I'm not sure how much longer they'll last," Mirai said to the man, who merely nodded before yelling at some people. Mirai turned to Mamoru. "I'll take Hima to the hospital, you lead the Suna Nin to where Yukino and Tetsuo are." He nodded, and looked at the Suna Nin that had already gathered behind him. He turned around and Mirai took Himawari-Sensei from his back.

"Let's go."

* * *

Yukino was breathing heavily, standing back to back with Tetsuo. They each held up a kunai, and both were low on chakra. Mamoru left about a half-hour ago, and they were hoping he would get back soon. This woman, Kana, seemed to have a never ending supply of weapons, not to mention a lot of chakra and a lot of jutsus relating to poison. Although Yukino had noticed that Kana was standing guard in front of a rather large dog, but it was frail and sick looking. _Tetsuo has probably noticed it too._

Tetsuo noticed her looking at the dog, and understood what she was trying to do. She turned back to look at him, and he gave her a you-better-know-what-you're-doing looks. The rain of sharp metal objects stopped for a second, and he rushed the dog, aiming to look like he would kill it. "NO!" Kana screamed as she lunged for him, trying to protect the dog by killing Tetsuo. Yukino knew this was the best chance she would get. _I hope this works._ She made a series of handsigns, then stuck her hands out in a way similar to the Yamanaka's mind control jutsu.

"Blood Paralysis Jutsu!" Kana's body suddenly froze, and Yukino dropped to her knees. Knowing she would faint from chakra exhaustion soon, she made Kana stab herself where she assumed Kana's heart was. She had missed the heart by quite a bit, but still made Kana puncture her own lung. Yukino didn't stay conscious long enough to see who it was approaching on the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry this is super late, and short, but I've had trouble writing this down into a good chapter(which still isn't all that great.) Anyways, please read and review, and I promise to update the next chapter sooner!**

 **XOXO, Zera**


End file.
